


Broken Glass

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [37]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MEFFW, Sunday Sprint, broken glass, i told you so, mundane chores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie doesn't heed Kaidan's advice and pays for it.  Painfully.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Allie Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the fly for this week's MEFFW Sunday Sprint - the prompt was 'broken glass'.

Dinner was the usual boring conversation – Allie telling Kaidan about an upcoming mission and Kaidan filling Allie in on the kids' progress and whatever new gossip was floating around. Usually, they did the dishes together, but Kaidan had a vid conference with one of the parents – apparently they were concerned their child wasn't progressing as quickly as they thought they should. Allie shooed him away, assuring him she could handle the dishes just fine without him.

At least she was just fine until she dropped a glass into the sink. It hit the edge just right, broke into a couple of larger pieces, then settled into the soapy water.

“Well, shit,” she muttered, staring at the sink.

“Allie, everything ok?” Kaidan called from the next room.

“Yeah, I'm good. Just dropped a glass into the sink. It broke. I'm ok, though.”

“Ok. Just be careful getting the glass out. You might want to drain the water first,” he advised before returning to his call.

Allie shook her head and chuckled. She didn't want to waste the water and the pieces were pretty large. She was confident she'd be ok to carefully feel around for the shards of glass...

...until she wasn't.

“Fuck,” she swore, snatching her hand out of the water. She grabbed the dish towel and wrapped it around her finger, putting pressure over the cut as she raised her hand to shoulder level. She wasn't the medic Kaidan was, but she knew to keep a bleeding wound above her heart if possible.

“Allie?”

“I'm fine. Just cut my finger. No 'I told you so', either, mister!' she called. “Just finish your call. I'm fine.”

She could almost hear Kaidan's lips press together to suppress a laugh. He returned to his call and Allie carefully unwrapped her finger, which was still bleeding pretty heavily. She grabbed another towel and rewrapped her finger before heading upstairs for Kaidan's first aid kit.

“You sure you're ok?” he called as she went up the steps.

“Yes, dear. I'm fine. I can handle this. You take care of your kids.”

This time her response was greeted by a sigh and an apology to the parents Kaidan was talking to. She dug his kit out from under her armor locker and rooted around for gauze. By the time she got the cotton roll out of the package, the towel was almost soaked. She pressed her lips together, knowing if it was still bleeding that badly, she shouldn't unwrap it, but she also knew she needed something else besides a dish cloth to take care of it. Plus she needed to clean it and see just how bad it was.

Allie gathered up the gauze and some tape and made her way into the bathroom, where she turned the water on and carefully unwrapped her finger over the sink. The upside was it was her left hand and not a trigger finger. The downside was it was really bleeding so she couldn't see just how deep it was. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the sting she knew would come when she put her hand under the running water. It still hurt, though, and she let out a string of curse words.

“Let me see.” Kaidan stepped next to her and grasped her wrist, pulling her hand close to his face.

“Are you done with your call? I told you I was ok,” Allie argued but let him look at her wound.

“Yes. Just normal parents worrying their normal kid is somehow behind. Allie, this is going to need stitched. It's really deep.”

“Shit,” she grumbled, swearing again when Kaidan put her finger under the water to clean it.

“You didn't drain the sink, did you?” he asked, gesturing for her to sit on the toilet.

“No. And I also told you no 'I told you so's',” she reminded him.

“Yeah, you did, but when have I ever listened to you?” he teased. “You want me to do this or should we call Chakwas?”

“No, no, no need to bother her,” Allie hastily answered, knowing full well whatever chastisement Kaidan dished out would be nothing compared to the ship's doc. “You go ahead and do it.”

“I shouldn't even offer to numb it up,” he grinned, “let you learn your lesson maybe.”

“Right,” Allie laughed, “because I'm soooo good at that, right?”

Kaidan just sighed and shook his head, setting about cleaning and stitching his lover's injury. When it was done, he admired his handiwork. “It's still probably going to scar,” he mused, before kissing her knuckles. “And Chakwas is going to want to know how it happened. I can't wait to see the look on her face when you tell her, too.”

“Who says I'll be honest about it?” Allie countered, her smug grin faltering when Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

“So, uh, what's your silence worth, honey?”


End file.
